End of the World:Heartbreak
by JJRC
Summary: this is lame...no I'm not lying...it's about Cho ::people threw some rotten tomatoes:: It's not what you think...read it! and if you're not busy review...please!!!flames are welcome and would be deleted...LOL


End of the World  
_Why does the sun go on shining  
Why does the sea rush to shore  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
'Cause you don't love me anymore_  


Cho Chang look out the window. It's great out. Of course it's great out... it is summer. Cho went on in a vacation with her family to sunny California. Just then a couple went by. Cho's eyes filled with tears. I can't believed it happened. She remembered it perfectly, after a few days of Hermione's farewell party. Harry was well looking kinda gloomy, depressing, miserable, etc. Cho kinda got jealous and demanded Harry what's going on. Harry seemed to be clueless about all it so Cho explained everything. How Harry hangs on to Hermione's every word. How she suddenly became pretty and how Harry is always glancing at her direction. BUT most of all the way he talks about Hermione this and Hermione that all the time. Cho stopped at mid-sentence when she knew that Harry knew that he likes Hermione. That's when he started saying about there was some mistakes. He also said that he thinks he doesn't love Cho anymore.  


_Why do the birds go on singing  
Why do the stars glow above  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when I lost your love_  


Cho sat by the campfire while the rest of her family are telling ghost stories. She looked up at the stars.   


:: Another Flashback::  


It was their first date. Harry took her out to the Astronomy Deck and they gazed at the stars together. It was so romantic! The stars seemed to glow ten times than usual... and they talked about the Constellation...well actually Harry talked the most usually mentioning Hermione's name every other sentences. Of course Cho didn't notice then...but now it all became so crystal clear! ::the scene change back to Cho again in the beach::  
"Honey?" Cho's mom asked.  
"Um...mom can I go now...I'm not feeling well"  
"Are you sick?" her Mom looked concerned.  
"No...please?"  
"OK"  
::Cho walked away::  


_I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why everything's the same as it was   
I can't understand, no I can't understand  
How life goes on the way it does_  


::Cho by the window again::  
"Hey, babe!" a blond haired boy who doesn't seem familiar called to her. She looked up.  
"Yeah?" It feels like yesterday when all the boys flirt with her. Except for Harry, who would just sit by her and gaze at her. Hot tears formed again. ::She turned away from the window::  
She can't take in that she'd been outsmarted by someone like Hermione. Bossy, smart, top at everything Hermione.   
  


_Why does my heart go on beating  
Why do these eyes of mine cry  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when you said good-bye _  


::Cho's room::  
She thought her heart would break into smithereens. It did. But why does she has to think about him all the time? ALL THE TIME. Because you idiot, you love him. LOVE. Flirting with a boy is another thing but LOVING them? Yup Harry was one-of-a-kind boy. Brave, smart, charming, sweet, kind and famous. She could just remember the day when she and her best friend talked on how to dump famous Harry Potter. But of course Harry turned out to be a superb Prince Charming. She actually fell in love with him. But of course that's all over now. It's the end of the world. End of her heart.   
::Music fades...the screen faded little by little until it focuses on Cho's tearstained face::  
  
Author's Note  
Don't get the wrong idea...I'm a Hermione and Harry fan. Can't you tell?  
Anyway no offense to Harry and Cho fans. I just have to write the last paragraph like that...I can't help it!  
Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm depress right now. So expect heartbreak stuff from me. It's kinda fun to write it. If you have any questions or complaints please e-mail me at Kristiana143@aol.com and all reviews are welcome...yep even flames...this is not my best work....  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own the song...I think Skeeter Davis does but I'm not sure sooooo please don't sue me.  
I do not own any characters except for Cho's Mom and the blond haired boy. J.K. Rowling owns the characters so don't charge me of anything. BLAH BLAH BLAH......  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
